Woken From A Dream
by charming writer
Summary: This stories set after "Out In The Open" where Melissa wakes up in hospital after collapsing on top of "The Golden Gate Bridge" & talks to Castiel about what happened & his feelings for her. Piper, Victor & Paige try depicting what's up with Chris who feels guilty about what happened to Mel & has a lengthy conversation with Leo about that before he sees his sister.


**Woken From A Dream**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the Charmed, characters or Castiel from Supernatural as they belong to Aaron Spelling Productions & Eric Kripe but I do own Melissa Hale whose, my self created character.**

**Authors Note: ****This stories set after "Out In The Open" where Melissa wakes up in hospital after collapsing on top of "The Golden Gate Bridge" & talks to Castiel about what happened & his feelings for her. Piper, Victor & Paige try depicting what's up with Chris who feels guilty about what happened to Mel & has a lengthy conversation with Leo about that before he sees his sister. **

Melissa Hale laid asleep head bandaged in a sideward room at "St Francisco Memorial Hospital" 2 weeks after she'd collapsed on top of the "The Golden Gate Bridge" in her newly discovered brother, Chris's arms. She was hooked up to a machine nearby which bleeped steadily whilst "Silence" by Delirium featuring Sarah McLachlan played through the hospital radio quietly. A tube ran down from Mel's nose to her left arm which helped her breath whilst pumping fluids into her body. Melissa was dressed in hospital regulation gown with her long light ginger hair sprawled out beside like her arms also.

Castiel the angel sat down in a chair next door looked on distantly at the hospital wall opposite as if in deep thought about something.

The sound of the monitor bleeping & changing alerted him that Melissa was slowly coming round from her long bedtime nap as he'd called it. She moaned slightly & opened her mouth up taking in the first breath she'd done so in a while whilst her eyes fluctuated, trying to get her bearings.

Slanting her head right Melissa saw Castiel sitting beside, glancing at her.

"Castiel" The 5ft 6 woman said weakly. "Where am I?"

"In hospital" He replied to which Melissa looked down onto her bed then around the room seeing a glass & water jug on the right & heart rate monitor on the left. Melissa recognised where she was before she moved her head back to Castiel & asked him.

"May I have some water please I'm thirsty."

"Of course." the angel replied pouring some out into the glass which he helped Melissa drink a bit of before settling it down afterward.

"Thank you." the woman stated talking a little clearer now.

"You're welcome." Castiel answered her.

"So how long have I been here then?" She quizzed him curiously.

"2 weeks." The brown spiky haired man answered her. "You collapsed on top of the Golden Gate Bridge."

Melissa thought back to that moment & stated. "The vision must've caused me to black out. What was wrong with me?"

Castiel handed her a chart that hung on the end of her bed which Melissa opened up & looked inside reading what the document said. "Brain aneurism massive swelling 'n', pressure to the head. Operated on to, relieve that. Lucky to be alive"

The eldest charmed one & bank doctor nodded agreeing with what was written on there.

"So I was pretty bad then?" She commented to the angel who swayed his head up & down concurring.

"The stress inside caused you to slip into a deep sleep which you stayed in until you got better."

"Right I see yes." Melissa responded before lifting her right hand to the forehead. "This vision was stronger more so than the others."

"The more seals break the more locks break the stronger the visions." Castiel told her.

Melissa appeared unnerved & spoke out slowly. "Stronger how as in like I, could die?"

He shook his head announcing. "That won't happen. God is protecting you."

"What he sent you here to do that then?" the witch proclaimed.

Castiel alimented himself again replying. "No just watch over you & report back on your condition."

"I thought you've never seen him before?" Melissa enquired inquisitively.

"I spoke to someone who speaks to him directly." The cream trench coated man supplemented.

Melissa's eyes widened suddenly as her chest heaved heavily. "The vision I saw Cass."

He put his hand right on her same one supportively surmising. "Do not worry. The Winchesters sorted it out & the seal did not break. Only one reaper died not the other."

She sighed in relief grateful that hadn't happened.

"Thank god. My family Charlotte, Wyatt, Mom, dad, Grandpa & Aunt Paige?" Melissa probed Cass questionably.

"Everyone except Leo & Chris have been here keeping an eye on you & are in the cafeteria at the moment"

Melissa sighed hearing that.

"The elders probably made dad stay up there."

"Chris has given them regular updates from what your families told him." Castiel added.

The 35 year old woman nodded slowly. "Right of course." before continuing "The others must've been worried about me especially Charlotte who doesn't understand what happened."

"Your brother spoke & best tried explaining that to her as did Piper & Paige also." He submitted.

Melissa laughed slightly confused at Castiel's remark there.

"How could Wyatt tell Charlotte about my condition he's nearly one?"

Not answering her "The Angel of The Lord" stared out until Melissa realised who he referred to & put her hand on her mouth in shock.

"You know Chris's my brother?"

Castiel kept quiet again as she continued.

"How long you known? Did you hear our conversation on the bridge?"

He swooshed his head back & forth replying.

"No."

Melissa shifted slightly attempting to pull herself up on the bed to get a more comfortable position.

"You knew longer?"

He didn't reproach her which answered Melissa's question.

"Why didn't you tell me or mom, dad & Aunt Paige?" She asked him.

"Because I was, told not to so that you kept a clear head & prepared for oncoming apocalypse." The man commented back.

Melissa hung her head down a little & spoke.

"I knew about him somehow in the back of my mind little things glimpses the way he acted sometimes although I wasn't sure with everything going on with me, Sam & the divorce & trying to find out whom turns Wyatt evil distracted me also. I thought I'd find out first been psychic & empathic.

She smirked slightly again adding.

"Mom would certainly flip if she knew about it. I bet she cursed a few times while I was asleep?"

"Yes she did although I told Piper you were alright despite the fact she said she'd blow me & all the angels up if you died then hunt god down afterwards which I said was impossible but."

Melissa smiled little at that responding back. "Yeah mom's a little protective been that not a lot of good's happened in her life with Grandma Patty & Aunt Prue & Phoebe dying young so she's not into the whole worshipping god thing."

Castiel cemented replying. "That's understandable." Before getting, up to leave saying. "I will go find a doctor then you're family & tell them you're awake."

Melissa held her hand up as she could & pronounced to him. "Castiel wait before you go may I, ask you something?"

The angel turned round & demised. "If you wish yes"

"Alright then" She commented as he sat down again & looked at her as she breathed heavily before pronouncing. "Do you like me Cass?"

He spoke a few seconds afterward replying.

"Of course Melissa I respect you as person & friend like all gods children."

She shook her head & said.

"No I don't mean as in a friend."

Not knowing what she intended Castiel glanced at her confused. "I'm not sure what you mean?"

"I mean as in more than that like, a charge kinder plus temporary prophet of god." the middle aged witch asked him picking up something with her empathy.

"I don't understand?" He tilted unaware what she was trying to state.

"You know like me as in find me attractive or love me even." She added.

"Angels do not feel Melissa. We are servants of god." The tall man criticised.

"Come on Cass I don't blame you I mean, you've not been on earth 2000 years & so are just getting used to humans again which can make you feel things you're not used to & realise you're not doing it."

He looked forward avoiding Mel's gaze whilst she carried on uttering.

"I totally understand that including your unwavering faith in us & loyalty to god which I respect & the fact I can tell you things I can't my family but other than that I don't think of us as anything more than friends which I value highly & don't wanna loose really."

Cass blocked his new found emptions when he figured she probably accumulated something with her empathy & replied back.

"Nor do I Melissa. & I know you've never felt anything about me the same as I've never felt anything about you."

Melissa tilted her head slightly commenting.

"Really?"

He turned round & looked at her unfound.

"Absolutely"

"Alright then" The woman answered thinking her power must've been off or something before she turned her head back laughing "Wow I feel silly."

"Please don't be." Castiel surmised standing up afterward saying. "I will find someone shortly."

He walked over & opened the door then left subsequently.

Piper, Victor & Paige were in the canteen drinking whilst talking about Melissa.

"It's been 2 weeks now Mel should be awake." Piper noted worriedly her hands outstretched holding her coffee.

"She's in a coma Piper. She'll awake when she does." Victor proclaimed sipping some of his coffee.

"What if Mel doesn't?" His daughter answered back.

"She will sweetheart have faith." Her father said.

"Really dad?" Piper angrily bit before she lowered her voice. "First Mel gets headaches from these visions & then now collapses. Sorry but I don't have much of that at the moment so don't expect me to go into the chapel & pray."

"Victor's right honey" Paige announced afterwards nodding her head. "Mel's a fighter. She won't die."

The 2nd eldest charmed one snarled sarcastically at her half-sister replying. "Like mom, Prue & Phoebe? Sorry Paige but I don't have much optimism as you."

"Piper" Victor returned her comment horrified. "How can you say something like that?"

"Because its, true dad. His daughter whispered. "Halliwell women die young. They did now Mel will, then me & Paige."

"You may think that love." The grey haired man spoke. "But I don't one second."

"Then you're more foolish than I am." She goaded back.

"Piper it's not Victor's fault Mel's like that." Paige defended saying.

Her half sibling sighed knowing she was right.

"I know yes but I can't help worrying I'm sorry I didn't meant it that way."

Victor placed his arm protectively round her responding.

"I understand sweetly. I'd be exactly the same if it was you or would've been your sisters."

Piper nodded agreeing with him "Yeah."

"It's lucky we haven't been attacked." Paige announced soundlessly taking a sip of her coffee.

"I think evils more worried about the looming apocalypse & whether Lucifer gets out than us at the moment." Her half-sister said faintly

"So where are the kids?" Victor asked referring to Mel's daughter Charlotte & Piper's son Wyatt.

"At Magic School in the nursery" Paige whispered. "We thought it was better than them seeing Mel hooked up to a machine."

He nodded agreeing. "No off, course not. They wouldn't understand & it'd upset them anyway."

There was a short pause before the halliwell patriarch continued. "I'm surprised Sam & Dean haven't been here yet."

Piper smirked sarcastically at her father's comment. "Huh no way am I letting that man anywhere near Mel."

"He has a right to know what's going on Piper." Victor replied feeling what she felt to but not letting that take over him.

"Not after everything he's done to her." She bit back.

"Maybe but Sam's Mel's, husband." The elder man stated.

Piper eyed him seriously saying. "Only until the divorce comes through"

"& Charlottes father. You can't change that." Victor added.

"He isn't in my eyes." His only daughter surmised.

"But you're not her mother Piper so the decision whether Charlotte sees her father or Mel sees him is rightly you're cousins." the grey haired man declared.

"Well Mel isn't in the position to make that choice unfortunately so it's mine." Piper defended saying

"& do you remember how Wyatt felt when he couldn't see Leo?" Victor rhymed.

"What Sam's done is 10 times worse than Leo." Piper gabbed before leaning forward whispering. "I will not let him corrupt my granddaughter."

"Sam's not corrupted Charlotte Piper just made a few bad choices."

"Like hell he has." She answered back seriously.

Victor sighed not pushing the subject anymore knowing he wouldn't win the argument & then changed it to something else.

"Where are Leo & Chris?"

Paige points upward, silently replying. "Leo's up there & Chris went off somewhere."

The Bennett man's face contorted in shock hearing that. "What they should be here."

"Unfortunately his bosses won't let him come down & Chris I think feels guilty about Mel & so is avoiding her." Paige whispered quietly

"I get why Leo's not here those people don't care about families anyway but Chris's your white-lighter Paige." Victor murmured unobtrusively. "He should be protecting his charges."

"Mel collapsed in his arms dad give Chris some leeway." Piper said.

Victor leaned toward her & said discreetly. "Leeway Piper he couldn't even heal her. What kind of white-lighter can't do that?"

"He's half whitelighter half witch Victor so Chris can't heal yet like me." Paige uttered conspicuously.

"Exactly" The halliwell patriarch proclaimed modestly. "The man's worse than Leo."

Piper turned staring at him acutely & commented inaudibly. "Dad Chris mayn't seem like the ideal person & has done questionable things but he's only ever done it to protect Wyatt & find out who turns him evil in the future which's alright in my book."

Her father turned & huffed deeply still feeling & thinking what he felt.

"But it is strange how Chris acts differently in the way he treats us than he does Mel sometimes though." Paige sounded out.

"She's probably his favourite Paige." Victor said.

The newly medium length brown haired woman shook her head. "No I mean how Chris talks around Mel & loosens up occasionally & is with Charlotte & a little protective also especially with what Sam did to her."

"Yeah I'd love to know why that is." Piper spoke.

"If he ever tells us sis" Paige shrugged

"Hmm" The second one agreed nodding.

Paige sees Castiel come over to them when she looks up.

"Hey guys, Cass's here."

He stopped by & looked down at everyone sitting round the table.

"Castiel what's up?" Piper asked worriedly not seeing any expression on his face.

"Nothing Piper" Castiel replied before his mouth turned up afterwards declaring. "I've just come to tell you Mel's awake."

The gang rose up from their chairs & rushed back to her leaving their coffees behind.

The bustling sounds of San Francisco city played out below which Chris looked at up top from "The Golden Gate Bridge" The young halliwell recalled some memories between him & Mel in the future when Leo orbed in & pulled his golden robe hood down.

Chris didn't turn round although he knew who was there.

"What're you doing here Chris?" the elder asked him.

"Thinking" He replied looking upward.

"You should be with your charges. Something could happen now the power of three's down." Leo commented.

The brown haired boy huffed not believing what the other just said. "Yeah right you one to talk about that aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" Mel's father questioned him.

Chris turned round getting up remarking. "You lecture me about not been at the hospital yet you haven't been yourself have you?"

"You know why I haven't Chris" Leo answered back.

"SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER LEO." The boy shouted angrily. "Nothing should matter more than her."

He came right up & replied. "How dare you say that of course I care about Mel I'd die for her & all my, children."

That knocked Chris back a bit hearing something he wouldn't have from his future father.

"If that were true you wouldn't care about the elders & what they'd do or the situation you & Piper are in you'd just be there for her 24/7."

Leo's face screwed up a couple of seconds hating Chris was right about what he said before he replied back.

"Your right Chris I'm a lousy father. But that doesn't mean you can't be there does it?"

The brown haired boy turned around & looked ahead as Leo said.

"Look I know you feel guilty Mel collapsed in your arms & you couldn't heal her but what happened wasn't your fault okay. You can't blame yourself for it."

A tear rolled down the boy's face which he wiped of as Leo continued.

"I mean I felt the same with my charges but I knew if I let my emotions get in the way I'd affect my job & I'd be no use to them besides Mel's been in trouble before & come outta it alright. She'll be fine Chris have faith. Mel's a tough cookie. It'll take more than a brain aneurism to kill her."

Chris smiled slightly agreeing with that. Leo glanced up when he heard the elders calling which his, not yet known son perceived also.

"I have to go."

The other one touted & rolled his eyes around.

"Let me know how things are after you've seen her." Leo asked before orbing out leaving Chris contemplating if he should go or not.

Piper, Victor & Paige now with Charlotte & Wyatt talked to Mel who was sat up in bed a little.

"You gave us quite a scare you know" Paige uttered laughing slightly.

Mel cuddling her daughter smiled back weakly replying. "Yeah well you can't get rid of me that easy."

Victor brushed his hand against her hair stating. "No we can't. We glad you're alright sweetie."

His granddaughter answered. "Thanks grandpa." Then looked down at Charlotte' saying. "I bet you & Wyatt missed me just as much as I did you."

Piper holding Wyatt placed her right hand against Mel's left one & said. "Yeah they did. You must've been so scared honey." Before, she lowered her head down afterwards.

Melissa shook hers lightly muttering. "Not really. I was pretty outta it so I didn't feel anything."

"It was good Cass was here when you woke up." Paige declared.

The eldest charmed one nodded faintly. "Yes it was. I hope he's okay."

"He went up to heaven to tell the angels about you." Piper commented.

"Right, yeah." Her daughter replied back.

"Oh everyone at Magic School sends their love by the way & hopes you get better soon." Paige declared.

"That's nice." Melissa complied. "Tell them thanks from me."

"Will do" The youngest witch said.

The trio hear someone knock on the door & notice a doctor come in & stop just a way forward afterwards.

"Hi I've just come to check on Mel now she's awake." The doctor surmised.

"Right yes of course" Victor said turning back towards Mel. "We'll see you later sweetie okay?"

Mel answered nodding. "Okay" Then kissed Charlotte's forehead saying "Love you baby" before Victor took her away.

"Bye honey." Paige exclaimed as she Wyatt & Piper got up & left the room before the doctor went over & checked on Mel.

Half hour later Chris walked up slowly to Melissa's room reluctant whether to go in or not. Breathing deeply he did so seeing her asleep, head bandaged & hooked up to the monitor beside. Veering round he was about to walk out when he heard Mel say.

"Chris hey"

He swung back noticing his sister awake propped up on the bed slightly.

"Your awake" He smiled announcing.

"Yeah I've been like that an hour. I was just resting a little." She answered him.

"Right well I'll go tell the elders that then." her brother replied going back into white-lighter mode & turning round to leave.

Melissa called out stopping Chris before he did that. "Chris, wait. Can we talk a bit?"

"No Mel you need to sleep." The boy ascertained.

"I've done that for the past 2 weeks, bro I don't need to do it any more thanks." She countered in return to him. "Come on."

Sighing Chris closed the door behind & walked over sitting down on the chair opposite Mel's bed.

"I know you haven't been because you feel guilty but please don't be. It wasn't your fault what happened to me. I couldn't heal when I first came here."

Chris flapped his arms up in the air. "Yeah but you had your doctor skills though. I didn't do anything."

He lowered his head down ashamed what he said.

Mel held her hand out against Chris's arm relaying. "You did everything Chris. You orbed me here & saved my life & told mum, dad, Grandpa & Aunt Paige about me." "I would've died if you hadn't done that." "Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me." The half whitelighter/witch said.

"Well I am so take, a compliment when you get one." Mel uttered frankly.

"Okay sis." Chris smiled back asking next. "So what did the surgeons do to you then?"

"A hemicraniectomy where they temporarily remove a portion of your skull in order to allow the swollen part of your brain to expand beyond the confines of your skull bone, without causing further elevations in brain pressure. The part of my skull that was removed was frozen until the swelling resolved itself & then they sutured it back afterwards."

"Eww that's sick!" Chris stuttered.

Melissa pointed stating. "That's life saving surgery Chris. Don't knock it."

"Sorry" He cleared his throat muttering. "Have you spoken to Cass yet?"

The woman nodded. "Yes but he's not in love me as you think."

Chris appeared surprise hearing that. "What? Didn't you feel anything of him?"

"I thought I did." Mel replied "But I was wrong."

Her brother tilted his head sideward responding. "Really I swore, he."

"Cass doesn't see me as anything but friends which's all I see him as Chris so that's it." "What about you then have you spoken to mom & dad yet?"

Chris didn't answer ignoring Mel entirely.

"You can't keep putting that of Chris." His sister implied. "You need to tell them who you really are otherwise you could end up either been half fireman if mom's still with Greg or worse even not exist."

"I can't Mel. Piper & Leo know too much about the future already which they shouldn't do." He contrived.

"I know bro but this's important." Mel countered commenting. "If both of them knew the truth they could get back together."

"Or divorce still." Chris said.

"Mom hasn't signed anything yet." The empathic witch sighted.

"Doesn't, mean she won't." Piper's youngest child replied. "I mean I certainly didn't help things making Leo an elder."

"No but despite what's happened there's still a part of her that loves dad which I know of because it was the same reason she split up with Dan years ago other than finding out about me of course."

"Then we have to find a way to get them back together." Chris announced.

"Tell the truth." Melissa mentioned to him.

"No sis." He harkened back.

"Err! Chris." She boosted out frustrated.

"I mean it Mel." Chris stated.

"Fine" The woman sighed holding her forehead not taking it any further knowing she wouldn't get anything else outta him but also so that it didn't hurt more before enquiring next. "So what happened while I was asleep then?"

Shifting in his seat slightly Chris told Mel. "Well."

They talked about that as the scene faded & ended.

The End. 


End file.
